


Никогда не забудешь

by syn_filifjonky



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, NO-AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: В годовщину смерти Эмбер.
Relationships: Amber Volakis/James Wilson
Kudos: 3





	Никогда не забудешь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Forget](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/651115) by menolly_au. 



Уилсон появился в дверях кабинета Хауса.  
\- Хаус, ты готов?  
Неохотно кивнув, Хаус стал надевать пальто. Через холл к выходу из больницы они проследовали в молчании.  
По дороге Уилсон говорил мало, словно погрузился в свой собственный мир, и Хаус, стараясь ни о чем не думать, всё время глядел в окно.  
Когда прибыли на кладбище, Уилсон направился сразу к могиле Эмбер, оставив Хауса топтаться позади. Его сюда совсем не тянуло. Желание вспоминать обо всем этом находилось в его сознании где-то между желанием вспоминать о смерти Катнера и о моменте, когда он осознал, что сходит с ума.  
По крайней мере, сейчас у него не было галлюцинаций. И тут же всплыло в памяти, как ровно год назад он очнулся от комы и в дверях своей палаты увидел Уилсона. Уилсон тогда лишь поглядел на него, покачал головой и ушёл.  
Хотя с тех пор отношения между ними несколько улучшились, Хаус по-прежнему чувствовал, что земля у них под ногами превратилась в зыбучий песок, и в любой момент они могут потерять равновесие и расползтись в стороны. Когда Уилсон попросил его поехать с ним сюда на годовщину смерти Эмбер, ему стоило больших усилий не сказать "нет", чтобы не спровоцировать начало обвала.  
\- Хаус... - Уилсон снова подошел к нему, глаза его покраснели, на щеках блестели полосы от слёз. - Спасибо, что поехал со мной.  
\- Ты же просил, - ответил Хаус.  
\- Я никогда её не забуду, - Уилсон вздохнул и, сгорбившись, пошёл по дорожке к автомобилю.  
А Хаус обернулся к могиле, где, улыбаясь ему и болтая ногами, на надгробии восседала Эмбер.   
\- И он никогда не даст тебе всё это забыть!


End file.
